Heretofore, unauthorized entry through windows, especially basement windows, has been prevented by installing iron bars across the windows or by permanently covering the windows by bricking them over or other such means.
The installation of bars across the windows is an expensive and laborious process due to the fact that it requires the drilling of holes and the preparation of seats for the ends of the bars, along with the application of an adhesive such as cement once the bars are in place.
The covering of the windows, such as with bricks, is also an expensive and laborious project and also has the undesirable effect of preventing any passage of light through the window.
It is the task of the present invention to provide a window guard that can be easily and inexpensively mounted on windows of various sizes.
It is a further task of the present invention to provide a window guard that permits the passage of light through the window after its installation.
The window guard may also be mounted on the outside of the window. Thus, allowing the window to be opened from the inside to permit the passage of air through the opening while preventing unauthorized entry through the opening.